Blessing In Disguise (Freed Version)
by Hime Jigoku
Summary: Team Natsu gets close to Laxus and the Thunder Tribe and now Lucy finds herself in a tug of war game between Freed and Laxus. A game were she is the rope and the prize. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: TheBlackSeaReaper: sorry again that it took me longer than what I first told you. Here is the first chapter I hope you like it, can't wait for your feedback.**

**Thanks for reading everyone.**

Blessing in Disguise

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter One

Lucy was exhausted and on her way home to take a nice long hot shower and go to bed. Team Natsu had just gotten back from completing their first s class mission with all of them being s class mages. The master had sent them to take down a powerful dark guild along with Laxus and the Thunder Tribe. The request took a couple weeks to complete but in Lucy's mind the money was well worth it. She would have enough money to pay at least three months rent and have enough money left over for the other essentials she would need.

Over the past couple weeks Team Natsu got closer to Laxus and the Thunder Tribe. Lucy found that she enjoyed the conversations that Freed and her had. Laxus and Bickslow were not as bad as they seemed to be, both males could be sweet when they wanted to be. She enjoyed talking make up and fashion with Evergreen. She was going to miss them since everything was going to go back to normal.

Lucy was about to open the door to her apartment when she heard two sets of feet approaching her. She turned around and a smile graced her face when she saw who it was. Laxus was approaching Lucy with a smirk on his face while Freed gave her a kind smile.

"Blondie, we are having a party tomorrow night to celebrate the mission's completion and you are going," Laxus said in a cocky tone. Lucy glared at the massive man for a split second.

"Who is we and would it kill you to ask rather than demand it from me?" asked Lucy a little irritated. She was starting to grow very annoyed with the blonde haired dragon slayer. For the past week or so all the man had been doing was demanding things from her which always lead to breaking up fights between Natsu, Gray, and Laxus. Luckily no one got badly hurt.

"You're my girl. I shouldn't have to ask," Laxus said while shrugging his shoulders. Lucy rolled her eyes at the man in front of her.

"Laxus, how many times do I have to remind you that we are not dating?!" Lucy yelled out in frustrated. For the past three days Laxus has been asking her out on dates but she always told him no. That did not stop him from saying that Lucy was his though. It made Lucy want to punch the dragon slayer right in the nose but she always held herself back.

"Lucy, will you please come to the party?" Freed finally spoke. He had been watching the two's exchange quietly until now when he realized both mages were going to be stubborn. He mostly just watched Lucy. Over the past two weeks of working with the blonde woman he had felt his affections grow for the girl. He had just worked up enough nerve to ask her out when Laxus came out and announced that he had an interest in the celestial mage. Everyone in both groups was shocked and seeing how the green haired man looked up to Laxus he decided to just burry his feelings deep down.

"Since you asked so nicely Freed I will go. Thanks for inviting me," said Lucy looking at him and giving him a smile that made his heart skip a beat. It was those kinds of smiles that made everything worthwhile.

"It is nothing really," Freed said while turning away so she would not see the blush on his cheeks. He was over ecstatic that she would be going to their celebration. He was unsure whether she would actually accept since all he ever saw her drink was her strawberry milk shakes.

"Where will it be at?"

"It will be hosted at Laxus' house."

"I don't know where Laxus lives," Lucy said the smile leaving her face.

"Freed and I will meet you at your house at six, so make sure you are ready by then," said Laxus breaking into the conversation. He was a little annoyed that Lucy could talk so easily with Freed while everything he seemed to say made her mad.

"Alright that sounds good. I'll see you two tomorrow then. Goodnight," Lucy said smiling again. She was excited about going to the party, especially if Freed was going to be there. She enjoyed the conversations they had on the mission and she was hopping that they could continue.

"Goodnight," both men said back to the busty blonde woman. She gave them both one last smile before she walked into her house. The dragon slayer and rune mage did not head back to Laxus' house until they heard Lucy lock her front door. Once they made sure she was safe they turned and walked away. They walked in silence almost all the way back until Laxus spoke, asking a question that Freed was not expecting to hear.

"What are your feelings toward Blondie?" Laxus was sure that Freed had some type of feelings for the blonde woman just like he did, but he wanted to ask to make sure. Freed knew he could never fully lie to the dragon slayer that he looked up to so he decided to tell part of the truth.

"I have feelings for her, but I will not pursue her," was all Freed said. How was he supposed to tell his best friend, the man he looked up to that he had fallen in love with the woman he liked in a matter of two weeks? He could not do that to Laxus, so he would keep his feelings buried deep down.

Laxus just nodded at the words that left the green haired man's mouth. He knew that the green haired man was not coming completely open about his feelings for Lucy, but he will not push him into talking. He saw the way Freed looked at the woman; Freed was in love with her. The problem was that Laxus had fallen in love with the blonde haired woman as well and he could not just let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have posted a poll for people to vote on how you want the story to go. I love the stories where you chose an option and you turn to that page and read so I more than likely will always have a poll on my page for one of my stories. This poll is too decided on whether Lucy should have a one night stand like the rest of my BID stories! Just remember that this story is in the drama/ romance area so keep in mind that it does not have actual names on who the option is for! One last thing, I have many pms asking when I will be updating a story, on my profile I have an update area that says what I am working on at the moment and whether or not the chapter is done and just needs typed. Enjoy!

Blessing in Disguise

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Two

Freed opened his eyes and let out a frustrated groan as he stared up at his ceiling. The past four nights his dreams have been plagued by a certain blonde haired celestial mage. With the constant dreams of Lucy and the lack of sleep only made his anger grow at Laxus and himself. He was angry at Laxus for deciding that he wanted to be in a relationship with the busty blonde and frustrated with himself for stepping aside so easily. Every day he had to fight back the urge to fight Laxus for Lucy.

The green haired man let out an irritated sigh at himself before climbing out of bed and heading to his closet. He never let his feeling get the best of him unless it came to Laxus, but now his feelings for Lucy were starting to get to him. Freed knew that it was his own fault for stepping aside and trying to ignore the love he had for the blonde female mage. To say that he regretted the choice that he made would have been been a major understatement. He didn't know how many times he thought about going back on what he said and pursuing Lucy himself, but his loyalty to Laxus stopped him from doing so.

Once the man spotted the clothes he wanted to wear he quickly grabbed them and left his room. He picked up hos pace once he closed his bedroom door behind him, hopping to make it to the upstairs bathroom before anyone else. To him there were too few bathrooms for how many rooms there were. The house he lived in was rather large for only housing four people. On the second floor of the house there were seven bedrooms, with the master bedroom having its own personal bathroom, and a public bathroom sat down the hall by the stairs. Of course Laxus had the master bedroom since it was his home long before any of the other members of the team came along. It was not until a little while after the Thunder Legion was formed that Bickslow, Ever, and himself moved in with the large, blonde dragon slayer. On the first floor there was another public bathroom for the guests that they had over on occasion, a ballroom that had been converted into a party room, a kitchen that was connected to a rather large dining room, and a small living room that is the home to their TV and game systems. Why they had a TV and so many game systems was beyond him due to the fact that they normally were not home to play them. He just figured that all of them had more money than they really knew what to do with so they went out and just bought whatever they please at the moment.

Freed noticed Bickslow standing outside the bathroom upon his arrival and let out a low irritated sigh. He already knew that today was going to be a long day for him, but to know that Bickslow was already awake this morning only meant that it was going to be a lot rougher. Bickslow was not a morning person and for some slim reason he was up during the morning hours it was best to just avoid him at all cost. It looked like luck was not on Freed's side though because in order to make it to the downstairs bathroom he had to go past the upstairs on and a very irritated seith mage.

"Ever, you can either come out of the bathroom willing or I will kick this door down and drag your ass out!" Bickslow yelled at the door as he started to bang on it as hard as he could as if to show he was not joking around. Bickslow was beyond pissed at how long he had been waiting for the bathroom. He didn't get why women had to spend hours in the bathroom each morning to just get ready for the day and Evergreen seemed to be by far the worse with spending a minimum of three hours in there each morning. He couldn't help by feel like she did it on purpose just to get under his skin. In his mind there was no way someone could spend that long just to take a shower, get dress, fix their hair, and put some make up on. There was just no way!

"Wouldn't it be easier just to use the bathroom on the first floor?" the green haired man asked when he got closer to the irate black and blue haired man. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the man before him. Normally fighting between the two mages didn't bother him, but today he woke up wanting to punch someone in the face.

"That is not the point!" Bickslow growled at the green haired man as his glare remained locked on the bathroom door. "Every morning she spends at least three hours in the bathroom! This shit has to stop! There is just no fucking way that it takes her that long to get ready! There are other people that live here besides just her!"

Freed just stock his head and continued walking toward the stairs; there was no point in trying to get the seith mage to see reason. All he wanted to do was take a nice warm relaxing shower and hope that lightened up his mood a bit.

…

Laxus stood in front of his personal bathroom's mirror just staring at his refection. He was growing more irritated the more he looked at himself unable to understand what was wrong. He was handsome and powerful, every girls dream, but yet Lucy still refused him and declined his offers. His mind just couldn't understand what was wrong with the female blonde mage. He even had a shit ton of money so he would be able to support her and she wouldn't have to lift a finger for money, but the celestial mage didn't seem to be interested in any of it. He could give her everything she ever wanted and yet she never looked at him more than a friend.

The lightning dragon slayer let out a dragon like growl before turning away from the mirror and heading back to his room. None of that mattered now though because tonight was the party and he was going to find a way to impress Lucy. He was surprised at how fast his feelings grew for the small female mage and that scared him a little. At the same time though he couldn't let her go though. This is the first time he felt this way about anyone and he was not about to let anything or anyone get in his way.

Once Laxus changed into the clothes he was going to wear for the day he immediately left his room, not wanting to be left alone with his thoughts any longer. He almost turned around and went back into the room he had just left when the fighting of Bickslow and Evergreen reached his ears. It seemed they were having a shouting match and he had a pretty good idea it was over the bathroom once again. He headed toward the stairs causing the two yelling mages voices to grow loud enough to the point it almost hurt his ears. Once he was able to see them he raised some of his lightning magic zapping the two and causing both of them to shut up. He just wanted to make it to the kitchen and have a nice quiet breakfast, but with Bickslow awake all hope of that went out the window.

…

Lucy tried to shift in her sleep to get in a more comfortable position but was unable to because of the hard surfaces against her back and chest. The blonde haired female opened her eyes enough to notice that it was Natsu pressed against her front. The salmon color haired man was still fast asleep, lightly snoring with his arm flung across her waist and his hand resting on the hip of the person behind her. The blonde haired celestial mage looked over her shoulder to find that it was Gray who was cuddled against her back with his arm across her midsection and wrapped around Natsu' back. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight thinking about how cute it was.

The blonde haired woman wiggled out of the men's arms and crawled off the bed making sure not to wake the other two mages. Lucy looked over her shoulder at them and noticed that the two men moved closer together making it to where Gray's forehead was resting against Natsu's chest while the pink haired man's head rested on top of Gray's. Lucy chuckled a little at the sight before walking out of her bedroom and making her way to the kitchen. If she had to pick her favorite yaoi couple it would definitely be the two mages that remained asleep in her bed, but she knew that was never going to happen.

It seemed like every girl in the guild had their own yaoi couple they fantasized about though. Evergreen had been secretly writing Freed and Laxus fanfiction which Lucy had been helping her with. She really hoped that never happened since she had her eyes set on the green haired rune mage. The blonde female mages caught Cana more than once stuck in her imagination of a Laxus and Natsu or even a Natsu and Gajeel pairing. Levy's fantasy had shocked everyone though when she finally came clean about her secret yaoi fixation. The blue haired mage admitted that she thought about Gajeel being with Bickslow more than once. That pairing had to be the most out there by far, but what shocked everyone was that she fantasized about her own boyfriend, Gajeel, being with another man was the frosting on the cake. Lucy became really surprised about four months ago when Mira started trying to trick Natsu and Gray together. At first the white haired take over mage was trying to get Juvia and Gray, and Natsu and Lisanna together, but that all changed when Juvia announced that she was going out with Lyon.

Lucy shock her head free of all her yaoi thought as she finished making her way to the kitchen, but stopping in her living room when she spotted Erza fast asleep and drooling all over her couch. She could not help the sad smile that crossed her face as she took the sight of the red haired reequip mage. She looked peaceful enough as she slept, but Lucy knew otherwise by the sight of the small plush Jellal doll that the woman held tightly to her chest that Mira and herself had made for her some years back for her birthday. It broke Lucy's heart to see the doll and wanted nothing more than to throw the damn thing in the fire place and watch it burn, but of course the reequip mage refused to let anyone bring any harm to the small plush doll. A year ago Erza had finally worked up enough nerve to ask the man she had loved for years out and she had her heart crushed in that very moment. Jellal claimed that he only ever saw Erza as a sister and to try and be anything else he would be lying to himself and hurting her. Lucy knew the blue haired man had been lying to her friend, she saw it in his eyes as he watched Erza walk away, but he had made his choice so now he had to live with it for the rest of his life. Lucy was proud of the woman she saw as a sister and the progress she made over this past year with moving on from her childhood friend and love. It was to the point where they only say the doll when Erza felt very lonely and that was only every couple of months.

Finally making it to the kitchen Lucy opened the fridge and began making a mental list of everything she had and everything that she was able to make. She wasn't sure what she wanted or even what her team mates would be in the mood for when they awoke. What she did know is that she needed to clear her over active mind already and what better way to do that then to cook. Lucy pulled all the things out that she had stocked up on for breakfast and began making a little bit of everything. She didn't know how long she was lost in her own little world of cooking but before she knew it the counters were covered in plates filled with food. She wasn't brought back to reality until she heard someone clearing their throat in the door way.

"Someone seems to have gone a little over board this morning," came a female voice. Lucy turned and gave the red head on of her brightest smiles.

"Good morning Erza. Breakfast is ready if you want to eat."

"What the hell flame brain?! Why are you touching me?!" boomed Gray's voice as it echoed throughout the house shattering Lucy's peaceful morning. The busty blonde couldn't really say she is surprised with the way she left the two boys this morning.

"You were the one cuddling with me ice princess!" Natsu's voice yelled back causing Lucy to roll her eyes. She knew that she needed to stop them before a fight broke out or she would have no home to live in by the time they were done. It was actually starting to get annoying with how many fights she had to break up between the two within the last week alone. She had not been able to figure out what was going on between the two male mages and neither one of them seemed to be willing to talk. They were not able to be in each other's presence for more than a couple of seconds before a fist fight would break out, and most times there didn't even have to be words exchanged between the two. The dragon slayer and ice mage ended up at least getting knocked out by Erza three times a week now since some of the time Lucy was unable to break them up. Lucy was not sure about what to do with the two mages anymore and it was putting pressure on everyone.

"I will take care of the idiots, you just keep doing what you are doing," Erza said with a hard look on her face. She saw the look on the young blonde woman's face even though she had tried to hide it. The boys should know better than make Lucy worry and for that they would pay dearly. Erza turned and walked up the stairs leaving Lucy to finish what she was doing.

Lucy set to work on setting the table, humming a soft melody trying to get her mind off the two mages fighting upstairs. Lucy almost dropped the plates she had just removed from the cabinet due to the two loud thumps from upstairs that shock the house. The celestial mage was pretty sure that they guild would have been able to feel the after math of Erza's rage. She was actually pretty amazed that the floor did not cave in on top of her from the force of it all. After the shock of it wore off she went back to her work of setting the table for breakfast.

It was only a couple of minutes after Lucy had finished setting everything up that requip mage came walking down the stairs with Natsu flung over her right shoulder and Gray was tucked under her left arm like a sack of potatoes. Lucy smiled sadly at the two men when she realized how much of a headache they would have when they woke up due to the large lumps on their heads. The busty blonde couldn't bring herself to be completely sorry for them though since they were the ones that brought this on themselves.

"Everything is set up if you are ready to eat Erza," Lucy said as she put her normal smile back on. Lucy watched as the armored mage dropped the two males to the ground causing them to groan and Lucy to flinch at the impact. They stirred a little in their unconscious state but otherwise stayed asleep.

"That would be lovely Lucy." Erza gave the woman a small smile as she picked up her plate and made her way to the food, Lucy following right behind her. The two female mages ate in a peaceful silence trying to enjoy it as much as possible before the sleeping morons on the floor woke up and ruined it all Erza and Lucy were almost done eating when Natsu started to stir causing both women to look at him.

Natsu let out a groan as he tried to lift himself up from the spot where Erza had dropped him. He was sure he would still be out cold if it wasn't for the smell of food that was assaulting his nose. The salmon color haired man lifted his hand to his head where he remembered the sharp pain being before everything went black. To his shock and horror there was a lump the size of his hand in the spot where the intense pain once way, but to his surprised him more was that his head didn't hurt anymore. His onyx colored eyes traveled around the room before landing on the women looking at him.

"Food is ready Natsu. Why don't you wake up Gray and we can all eat together," Lucy said with a smile on her face. She was hopping that he would take the small hint and make it a peaceful morning, but to be honest she wasn't going to hold her breath for it either.

Natsu wasted no time in jumping to his feet ready to send a swift kick to the dark haired mages side to wake him, but stopped right before putting his plan into action not really wanting to face Lucy's wrath. Instead the salmon colored haired man just nudged him in the side with the tip of his foot. "Wake up popsicle! Lucy made us food!"

Gray let out a groan and cracked his eyes open but made no other move to get off the floor. His head was killing him and the last thing that he remembered was Erza coming into Lucy's bedroom then everything went black. He didn't need to ask to know it was the armored mage that knocked him out or to feel his head to know that there is a bump that will take weeks to go away. To be honest he just wanted to go back to sleep until the hammer inside his head went away. "Natsu, do you always have to be this loud first thing in the morning."

What Gray had just said caught Lucy's and Erza's attention and caused a large goofy grin to spread across Lucy's face. "Do you guys spend a lot of mornings together?" Lucy asked in an innocent tone.

All at once Gray's headache was forgotten and he quickly jumped to his feet ready to defend himself. "That is not what I meant! We meet at the guild each morning so get your mind out of the gutter Lucy!" Gray yelled at the blonde mage as a light blush crossed his checks. Lucy just chuckled at the fact that Gray now had a blush that wouldn't go away.

…

The rest of the morning passed by quietly for team Natsu and now they sat at their normal table in the guild hall just trying to pass the time. Lucy just drank her strawberry milkshake as she looked around at all the other mages that were present. She was originally looking for the Thunder Legion but her eyes landed on a certain white haired, blue eyed girl standing at the bar talking to Mirajane. Lucy smirked and turned back to Natsu. "So Natsu, when are you going to talk to Lisanna and tell her how you feel?"

Natsu could feel all of his team members' eyes on him as he felt a light blush on his cheeks start to rise. He had told Luc about his feelings for the youngest Strauss but he guessed that he had been so busy lately to tell her about his new development. Ok maybe busy was not the right word, avoiding seemed more appropriate. "I have decided to not pursue her any longer," Natsu said his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?! I thought you were really into her though?" Lucy was confused and shocked about her best friend's sudden statement. She couldn't help but feel like she was losing her spot as the salmon colored haired man's best friend since she had managed to overlook this detail. The blonde haired female knew that she was over reacting but she couldn't help it. Something was going on with the fire dragon slayer and he wasn't really talking to her about it.

"Yeah I was but after thinking about it I just don't think we would be a good match. I mean it's not like I can go around fighting her all the time or even at all for that matter." The blush on Natsu's face disappeared and looked as if he was deep in thought.

Gray, Erza, and Lucy felt the sweat drops appear on the back of their heads. Didn't the pink haired idiot know that you were not supposed to be fighting with the one you were in a relationship with? Apparently Natsu didn't know this fact which made Lucy face palm herself, Erza shake her head at the young man, and Gray just wanted to punch him.

"I guess we should just be thankful that he actually thought something through," Gray said with a sigh. He knew that there was no point in trying to explain anything to Natsu; it would just go in one ear and out the other. Lucy and Erza nodded their heads at the dark blue haired man's statement.

"All yeah! Luce, is there someone you like? The past few days you have been daydreaming an awful lot and most of the time you're blushing!" Natsu said loud enough for the whole guild to hear causing everyone to go silent and look over at the small group.

Lucy felt all the blood rush to her face at Natsu's loud mouth. At the same time though images of Fairy Tail's green haired, blue eyed rune mage rushed through her head. She quickly pushed the images away and looked around the guild to notice everyone's eyes were trained on her. The first people she noticed that were watching her was Laxus and the Thunder Legion and each one of their eyes sparkled with great interest. "Natsu, I don't think now is the best time to talk about this."

Natsu looked around and finally noticed that everyone present was staring at them. His normal goofy grin appeared on his face, and he brought his right hand up to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry Luce. I guess I said it a little too loud."

"You're always a loud mouth," said Gray as he once again started to remove his clothes.

"Watch it Ice Princess!"

"Why don't you make me Ash for Brains?!"

Lucy watched on with a smile on her face as an all-out brawl broke out in the guild hall. At least her best friend was back to normal at the moment.


End file.
